Lilly (Red) Snow
by SilentMarie1015
Summary: Don't own Twilight Red is Jasper's real mate. Alice knows this. So Alice will be trying to keep Red and Jasper apart. What will Jasper do when he finds out that Red is his real mate and Alice isn't? What will Jasper do when he finds out that Alice been trying to keep him and Red apart? What will Red do when vampires get into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

Red's POV

Well. Here I go. New school. Hopeful new friends. I never had friends before.

My name is Lilly Snow but I like to be called Red. I have pale blonde hair that goes to my shoulder. I have eyes that change colors. The colors that my eyes change to is:

Red – Mad  
Black – Angry  
Pink – Love  
Sky Blue – Sad  
Yellow – Excited  
Dark Green – Normal Eye Color  
Blue – Happy  
White – No Emotions  
Orange – Shy  
Grey - Nervous

They are the colors and what they mean to.

My parents knocked me out because of my eyes. I live with my older brother but he doesn't want me either because of my eyes. I never had anyone to love me before. I don't think anyone will love me because of my eyes. I sometimes thinks that I should just kill myself because of my eyes.

I started to see sky blue. I also see the color that my eyes turn. I notice that people were staring at me. I started to see grey because I was getting nervous.

I put my hood over my head and walked to the main office. When I got to the main office, the woman looked at and give me a fake smile.

"Hello dear. You are the new student. Lilly Snow" she said.

I nodded my head yes and she handed me a map of the school and my class schedule. I left the office after that.

I looked at my schedule. I am an eleventh grader.

 **First hour:** **US History  
Second hour: Ecology & Conservation  
Third hour: American Literature  
Fourth hour: Business Math  
Lunch  
Fifth hour: Child Development  
Sixth hour: Resource Study  
Seventh hour: Personal Wellness**

Great. I have a class that I hate fourth hour.

I groan and went to my first hour class when the bell rang for first hour.

When I got there, the class was full but one seat. The teacher and the students looked at me.

"Um…I am Lilly Snow. I am the new student. I like to be called Red" I told the teacher.

"Okay. Lilly Snow. Go seat in the empty seat" he told me.

I sat down and notice the guy that was sitting next to me was staring at me. I looked at him. He had golden eyes and blonde hair.

"Hello there ma'am. My name is Jasper Hale" he said smiling.

A kind smile? The first kind smile I saw in forever.

"My name is Lilly Snow but I like to be called Red" I told Jasper.

"Okay then. I be calling you Red" he said smiling.

We kept on staring at each other until I heard the teacher say something about the American Civil War. I looked at him.

"Does anyone know about the Civil War?"

I raise my hand and he called on me.

"The Civil War was the only war that lost a lot of Americans because it was between the Northern and Southern of America" I replied to his question.

I notice that Jasper was staring at me with a smiling and the teacher was looking at me stocked.

"That is correct. We are going to be doing a partner project with the Civil. Your partners will be the person sitting next to you" the teacher said passing packets out.

I looked at Jasper and he was still staring at me.

"Well. Do you want to go to your place after school so we can get a start on this project?" I asked him.

"No. It will be too loud. What about your place?" he asked.

"No. My brother don't allow anyone in the house" I told him "How about the public library and the school library?"

He nodded his head yes.

"Let me see your schedule."

I handed him my schedule and he looked at it.

"Well. We have first, fourth and last hour today. You have next hour with my girlfriend. You have third hour with my girlfriend's brother's girlfriend. You have fifth hour with my twin sister. You have sixth hour with my twin sister's boyfriend and his brother" he told me "During lunch, we can go to the library. Do you want to get your lunch before we go to the library?"

I nodded my head yes.

 **Step to lunch**

I met his girlfriend, Alice Cullen. When I met her, she give me a mad glare. I don't know why. I sat next to her because that was only sat open. She said that she didn't like me and that I should stay away from Jasper and that Jasper hates me. I started to cry after the class. I met Bella Swan. She is best friends with Alice. She didn't even say hi to me. She give me a look at she didn't like me. When fourth hour came, I told Jasper about Alice and Bella. He said that Bella and Alice was never like that. He was going to talk to them after school.

Jasper walked me to my locker.

"I will talk to Alice and Bella. I know that Alice and Bella will never be like that to anyone. I know Bella will try to be your friend but I think Alice have something to with it. I am sorry that Alice and Bella treated you like that" he told me.

"It's okay. I am use to it because people don't like. I met Rosalie. I told her and she sighed annoyed. I don't know if it was towards me or not" I told him.

"It was towards Alice. She gets annoyed with Alice sometimes" Jasper told me.

I just nodded my head.

"Okay lets go and get your lunch and lets go to the library so we can do project" Jasper said grabbing my hand.

I get stocked when my hand touch his hand. He pulled his hand away from my hand and looked at me stocked.

We just stared at each other until Alice came up to us.

"Jazzy. Let's go to lunch. Family awaits" she said hugging his arm.

He looked at her and back at me.

"Jasper. We have a project to do" I said softly.

Alice glared at me.

"Um…I am sorry Red. But I am not going to do the project. You can do it by yourself."

He then left with Alice and Alice was smiling like a fool. I just stood there. I started to see sky blue. I thought that he was going to be my friend. But I just not. So I left school early.

 **Jasper's POV**

After Alice and I left Red, I felt guilty for leaving her like that. I never felt shocks when I touch Alice but I felt a stock when I touch Red's hand. I have to ask Carlisle when I get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper's POV**

When I got home, the woman of the house ( **Bella is not a vampire yet** ) went to hunt. I found Carlisle in his office.

"Hey. Carlisle. I have a question for you" I told him.

He looked at me and said "Sure Jasper. Have a seat."

I did.

"Um…There is a new girl at school. I don't feel like to drink from her. I have a feeling to protect her not to hurt her. She has first, fourth and last hour with me. Her name is Lilly but she likes to be called Red. When I touch her hand, both of us got shocked. Why is that? Why do I feel like to protect her? I never felt a shock when I touch Alice" I told him.

"Oh no" he said.

"What?" I asked worried.

"Alice lied to you about being your real mate. This 'Red' is your real mate. There was a woman that was a vampire and she said that she was my mate but then I met Esme. Jasper, Red is your real mate" Carlisle told me.

"She is different from everyone else" I said.

"Isn't everyone different from each other?" he asked me.

"Yeah. But her eyes change colors with her emotions" I told him.

He just stared at me.

"What should I do?" I asked him when he didn't say anything to me.

"What do you mean her eyes change colors?" he asked shocked.

"I mean that her eyes were one color and change another color when we were talking" I replied to his question.

He just nodded his head.

 **Red's POV**

I was laying in my bed crying. I was seeing sky blue now. My brother is home but he was in his 'man cave'. I hate when he doesn't talk to me. I am his sister. I heard one time he said to his 'besties' that he hated me and that he didn't want to me in his life. He would rather see me dead than in his house. I really don't understand why people hate me. I know that my eyes change colors but that doesn't give them a reason to hate me.

I know that my brother would care if I miss school. So I am skipping school tomorrow. He was leaving tonight to move in with his girlfriend that is in other state. I heard him say to his 'besties' that he was happy because he doesn't have to deal with me anymore.

I sigh sadly.

I wish that I had someone to love me and be there for me. I know that I shouldn't wish on things because I know that wishes don't come true.

My parents didn't even took pictures of me when I was younger. All the pictures that they have are them and my brother.

I sat up and grabbed my pocket knife and started to cut my arm. I cut too deep and started to get dizzy.

 **Jasper's POV**

I was about to say something to Carlisle when I felt a pain in my chest.

 _Mate is getting hurt by someone_ , Major said in my head.

My eyes widen and I ran to find Red's house.

When I got there, I saw that she was bleeding badly and she was passed out. I picked her up and brought her back to my house and had Carlisle check her out.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

 **Red's POV**

I wake up to people yelling at each other.

"Jasper. I told you to not be friends with her. I know that you don't want to hurt Lilly" someone said.

Alice.

I opened my eyes and looked at them and they looked at me.

"My name is Red. I don't like being called my real name. So. Please don't call me by my real name" I said rudely.

Alice just glared at me. Jasper was stocked.

"What happen? How did I get here?" I asked looking around the room that I was in.

"I brought you here. You cut yourself for some reason. I brought you here because you are bleeding to death and I couldn't let you die. You are my friend now. I don't want to see you hurt yourself" he told me.

 **Jasper's POV**

When I told her that I was her friend, I hurt myself. I don't know why thought. Carlisle said that Red is my real mate and that I should know. Major even said that Red was my real mate. But I still think that Alice is my mate and Red isn't.


	3. Author Note 1

Author Note

Hey Readers! I hope you like my story. I am new to this. I read stories on here and I saw that people would say about 'polls'. I don't know what to do with that. I don't understand the 'poll' thing. If you like to tell me about, please do. Wait now I am in school and I am thinking about ideas with the story. If you have ideas, message me about it and I will put it as your idea. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

**(Don't own Twilight)**

 **Jasper's POV**

Red was staring at me with hope in her eyes. I also notice that Red's eyes change colors.

Carlisle walked into the room to check on Red when he notice that Red's eyes changes too.

"Red. Why does your eyes change colors?" Carlisle asked her.

"I was born like that. My parents kick me out of their life and my older brother doesn't want me. I feel like that I don't belong here on Earth. So, that's why I cut myself. I was trying to kill myself" she said sadly.

I felt the angrier coming from Major.

 _She tried to kill herself because no one wants her because of her eyes,_ Major said in my head.

I grabbed her hand and she looked at me with her eyes sky blue.

"I am your friend. I don't want to see you hurt your self because people don't like you. My father, here, thinks you should stay here" I told her trying to get her happy again.

"My brother won't care. He was just going to leave town and never come back. I am use to be alone" she told Carlisle and me.

I looked at Carlisle and he nodded his head yes for letting her stay. No one should be alone at all. I looked back at Red and saw that she was staring at our hands. I forget that I was holding her hand.

"Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked her.

She shook her head and said "No. I am not."

That's when I heard her stomach growl.

"When was the last time you eat?" I asked her worried about her health.

Now I am believing Carlisle when he says that Red is my true mate. I don't want my true mate hurting herself.

"Two days ago."

I picked her up and walked to the kitchen. I set her down on the chair and saw that Esme was in the kitchen with Edward and Bella. They looked at me when I brought Red into the kitchen.

"Esme. Can you make Red some food? She just told Carlisle and me that she hasn't ate for two days" I told her.

"Oh dear."

Esme started to cook the food. Red was trying to get up but I sat in the chair and pulled her into my lap. I heard Edward, Bella, and Esme gasped when they saw this but I didn't care because I was trying to get my mate healthy again. I hate seeing her like this. I notice that Edward was staring at Red weird.

I growled lowly so that Red doesn't hear me growl. Edward looked at me shocked.

 _Stop staring at her. She is my true mate._

He nodded his head and left the kitchen with Bella.

"Jasper, why are doing this?" Red asked looking at me.

"Because..."

I couldn't tell her that I was a vampire and that she was my mate.

"Because I care about you. You are my friend and I don't want to see you hurting. You can stay here because your brother is leaving town and never coming back. Your parents..."

"They don't want me. I never had a mother or a father to love me. They called me a freak because I was born with my eyes changing colors. I don't think that I will ever have anyone that will love me" she said sadly.

I felt Esme's sadness because of what Red said.

I put my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I know two people that will like to be your parents."

She shook her head and put her head on my shoulder. I saw Alice walk into the kitchen with Rosalie. They stopped when they saw Red in my lap. I felt Alice getting jealous by what she saw. She turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Rosalie glared at me and Red. I didn't care because Red is my mate and I will do anything for her.

 **(Author here. I am sorry for the short chapter. Message me if you have ideas what should happen next,)**


	5. Sorry

Sorry for not updating this story. I don't know what happen. I just gave up. I am not going to write this story anymore. If someone wants to adopt the story, please message me about it. That or I will delete the story along with my other story - "Bella Swan or Bella Coulson". I might start a new book and that might be about Harry Potter.


End file.
